10 Things About Tobiume
by atinarox
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, Tobiume is of the male gender. It was always amusing to watch people's faces when they learned that" 10 things you've never known about Hinamori Momo's zanpakuto with a slice of HitsuHina shoved in. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I wish I did because Hinamori deserves a bigger role in the storyline.

* * *

10 things centering on Tobiume:

**Amusing**

Contrary to popular belief, Tobiume is of the male gender. Ever since Hinamori learned of his name so long ago she has never found it abnormal for a girl shinigami to be paired with a male zanpakuto.

Hence her great surprise whenever people attempt to correct her as she absentmindedly refers to Tobiume in the male pronoun. Personally, Tobiume finds it amusing.

**Connection**

Momo and Tobiume love to talk with the other. It needn't be about training or of a serious nature so long as they both communicate with each other.

Since neither could lie nor hide their feelings from the other both mistress and zanpakuto accepted their relationship.

It went beyond comradeship, for Momo was Tobiume and Tobiume was Momo. They were connected and that connection was something neither could imagine living without.

**Home**

Being released into his shikai form made Tobiume feel powerful. He could destroy hollows, intimidate enemies, and crater walls stronger than concrete.

He was the strongest kido oriented zanpakuto in Soul Society and he had the power to prove it.

But it was only when he was tucked lovingly away in his scabbard and leaning against the wall next to his sleeping mistress' side did he truly feel at home.

**Third Wheel**

Tobiume never understood why, but ever since he and Hyorinmaru befriended the other neither zanpakuto could help but feel awkward around the other when their human masters were alone together. It was not every time that the awkwardness would be present, just on the rare occasion when both zanpakuto leased expects it.

Once his mistress and Hyorinmaru's master separated or were joined by another during the tense moment, the on-edge feeling would fade and Tobiume and Hyorinmaru's usual comfortable atmosphere would return.

Feeling curious, Tobiume confronted his friend about these strange occurrences. Hyorinmaru's head would tilt to look at him through shocking ice blue eyes and go on to say, "When your mistress and my master are together we are both witnessing the feelings of a "third wheel".

Oblivious as his mistress, Tobiume sent a confusing glance his friend's way,

"Third wheel?"

**Oath**

Tobiume befriended many of the other zanpakutos easily. Such a trusting nature attracted many such as Haineko, Zabimaru, and Hozukimaru whereas his kind spirit led Wabisuke, Minazuki, Itegumo, Sode no Shirayuki and many others to become caring, if not protective, friends of his.

But never has he told any other zanpakuto that it is only Hyorinmaru who he would lay his life on the line without a second thought if the said zanpakuto was in need of protecting.

The only one who has ever known this was his mistress who portrayed the most serious nature with a solid steel of determination in her eyes when she admitted she would do the same for Hyorinmaru's master.

**Convince**

Tobiume never feared any zanpakuto, odd though was the wary discomfort he felt around Sosuke Aizen's and Gin Ichimaru's zanpakuto.

Convincing himself that they were captains and good trustworthy people was more difficult than it should have been.

**Threat**

During Aizen's fake death, neither Momo nor Tobiume could breathe. It felt as though their whole world had shattered leaving behind only memories of their once kind and thoughtful captain.

Tobiume understood his mistress' deep admiration to her captain and felt as though his heart had been torn as he felt her disbelief and sadness course through him.

What hurt the most was the realization that Momo's unsteady reasoning and need for revenge made her a threat to everyone, friends and captains included.

**Existence**

Zanpakuto take on the same traits as their wielder. Tobiume being no different, he is caring as he is kind with the naïveté of a young child.

Never once during his past 54 faithful years to his mistress did he find a belief or trait they did not share.

It just so happened that one day he would disagree with Momo. They both saw what their captain, or should he say _ex_-captain, did to Momo. Stabbing his mistress' flesh with murder in his eyes. But only he witnessed Aizen's words to Toshiro while his mistress was unconscious from shock.

Only then did he realize that Momo's adored Sosuke Aizen never existed, nor did the real Aizen hold any regrets.

**Resolve**

A vast open plain of fresh green grass and a singular large plum tree existed in Tobiume's world.

Both he and Hinamori agreed it was the most peaceful and beautiful place to talk or simply enjoy the other's company.

It was where Hinamori resided during her coma.

Rain fell onto dry yellow grass, storm clouds rolled across the sky above the wilting plum tree. Usually she would sit under the tree's shade, brooding over her ex-captain while Tobiume diligently sat beside her. Silent. Open. Sometimes she would open her mouth to speak, but would just as quickly shut it in a split second change of mind.

When she finally began to talk, he was ready; he felt her need, although hesitant, to open up and lean on another.

There were many tears as well as defiant outbursts, but once the worst was over, the sobbing fading away to a steady breathing, Momo sat curled into her zanpakuto's side, his arm warm and comforting around her shoulders.

Realization hardened her eyes with a resolve worthy of admiration. In the end, she had accepted the truth and understood that her resolve was weak and full of holes; the only reason they fought was for _him_.

The last words she said to him before she left his side to return to her own world lightened his heart with respect and dedication.

"I need to get stronger. This time we _will_ fight to protect, Hitsugaya-kun, Rangiku-san, Izuru-kun… everyone."

Tobiume faintly noticed that the rain had stopped.

**Weeks, Months, Years **

It took a couple of years for the wound left by Aizen to heal to a barely noticeable pink scar, even though the nightmares lasted for twice as long.

After one week from waking from her coma and slowly healing, physically anyways for she was in no state to start healing mentally yet, Tobiume's mistress took back her spot as lieutenant and worked three times as hard to prove that she was deserving of the title.

It took about two months for Momo to once again place her trust in her friends and shinigami colleagues. Whereas it took only one month for Momo to regain the trust of her division, but only a few minutes to regain trust from her friends.

It took four and a half years for Momo to become captain of the 5th division. During those years she had gained use of her bankai and practiced mercilessly until it was at its utmost effective state.

The war lasted for three years. Even though they won the total number of shinigami pronounced dead in the aftermath brought a damper to Momo's spirits. Tobiume was quietly glad as the victory party which lasted throughout the entire night allowed his mistress to dance and drink more than usual. Whatever it takes to help her forget.

It took six years for Hyorinmaru's master to finally confess his feelings to Tobiume's mistress; it took another year until they were officially announced as each others spouse. Tobiume caught on to their minimal but present flirting and countless blushes four years ago, while Hyorinmaru said he knew about his master's feelings when he first saw Hinamori.

During all the years and the many to come, not once did Tobiume regret his loyalty to Momo Hinamori.

* * *

Author's Note: I slipped a bit of HitsuHina in there at the end because I'm an avid supporter of the two. I liked writing about Tobiume a lot. It just came to me one day that no one really writes about the zanpakutos, after half an hour I ended up with this. I chose Tobiume because Hinamori is my favorite character :D

If you enjoyed this story but wish for more HitsuHina please check out my other fanfics. I suggest "Her Typical Love Story" if you want fluff between the couple, lol.

Reviews are lovely for they help motivate me to write more. Flames are useless and should be put to something more useful, such as roasting marshmellows. mmm, yummy.


End file.
